This invention relates to carriers and retaining apparatus and more particularly to ski and ski pole carriers of the portable type.
Various clips have been devised for clamping a pair of skis together such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,462. Some of these devices have provision for additionally supporting a pair of ski poles such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,343. Other variations disclose a pair of skis and ski poles supported by a pair of longitudinally spaced frames thereby permitting the skis and poles to be carried by one of the poles such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,987. Relatively complex extruded plastic carriers have been devised for this purpose as will be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,606.
All of these aforementioned devices involve multiple parts or the use of complex machinery to manufacture thereby increasing their cost. They cannot be conveniently stored in a pocket while the skis and ski poles are in use.